1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular roof structure with no roof arches.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Known vehicular roof structures generally comprise a roof panel, metallic roof arches supporting the roof panel, and a roof lining. There has recently been proposed a laminated roof lining, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 56-80450, the laminated roof lining being devoid of any roof arches serving as a support frame for a roof panel, thus making the roof lightweight. The laminated roof lining is also effective in insulating sounds which would otherwise enter the passenger compartment. The conventional roof lining comprises a decorative layer made of a resin sheet or the like which is permeable to air, a support layer made of cardboard or the like and having a multiplicity of cells, and a covering layer made of an air-permeable resin or the like.
Heretofore, the laminated roof lining has been shaped to the inner surface configuration of the roof panel, and the entire upper surface of the laminated roof lining is bonded to the roof panel by an adhesive. However, the roof panel with the laminated roof lining thus bonded is not capable of sufficiently damping applied vibrations, and does not render the entire roof rigid enough. Further, the solidified adhesive cannot be peeled off easily, and the covering layer is made of a material which is not easily rupturable. Therefore, the prior roof lining is difficult to remove and hence cannot easily be serviced when the roof panel is to be repaired or the roof lining is to be replaced.